Burning Sensation
by platypusgirl27
Summary: "From what I've seen, it doesn't look like your just friends."
1. Chapter 1

The night air was cold. The streets were abandoned except for the constant car that would wiz by. It was dark. So dark no one would notice the blue mongoose that strayed to the sidewalk.

Shivering, Sunil Nevla took in his surroundings. He didn't recongnize anything. He winced in pain as he hit his side on a fire hydrant he clearly didn't see. Sunil covered his gash with his paws.

He hated the dog that done this to him. If it was a cobra, he could of taken it, but it was a german shepherd. Well, he tried fighting. Sunil managed to scare it off, but the dog still got the best of him. It was a bite and run.

Sunil cracked a small smile. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Sunil!" A girl called from up the street.

Sunil ducked behind the corner. Peeking around it, he could make out a girl standing under a streetlight. He recognized her as Blythe, his friend and the only person that can understand pets.

"Do you think we will find him?" A gecko, sitting atop her head, asked.

Sunil groaned. _'And she brought Vinnie with her! He is the reason I ran away!'_

Blythe looked up at Vinnie and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure we _will_ find him."

The gecko nodded. "I hope we do. I wouldn't be happy if.." he trailed off, as though he said enough.

Blythe raised an eyebrow suspicously. "What do you mean?"

Vinnie rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What I mean is; He is my best friend, and life wouldn't be fun without him."

Sunil scowled. _'Fun?'_

Blythe nodded knowingly. "From what I've seen, it doesn't look like your just friends."

"And what does that mean?" Vinnie asked pushing back the lock of his green hair that fell in front of his eyes.

"All I'm saying is your relationship with Sunil is more than friendly."

Sunil nodded in agreement. _'At least she gets it!'_

Vinnie shook his head. "I don't see what you mean."

Blythe rolled her eyes. "Nevermind, let's just try some-where else. He clearly isn't here." She started down the street.

Sunil waited 'till they were almost out of sight before stepping out of his hiding place. Now that they were gone, he could go back to searching for the park.

He planned to go there and reunite himself with the racoons. Only if they recongnized him. They called him 'The Racoon King' because of his heroicness and great sense of humor. He saved them from a cobra.

It's a good plan. And because Blythe and Vinnie were out of the way, Sunil can get on with it.

"Now only if I knew were it is.." He mumbled against the wind.

Although he didn't know where he was, he did eliminate the two biggest flies in his web. He just had to hope that the dog he tusseled with doesn't show up.

"We meet again.."

**Yes! I finaly post this! Please Read and Review! It will help. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sunil spun around and found himself face to face with a one-eyed german shepherd. He recognized it as the one that bit into him earlier that night.

"H-how?" The frightened mongoose managed to get out.

"It was easy. I just had to follow the scent of your blood." the shepherd laughed as if he just told a joke. He stopped laughing and grinned viciously. "I came to finish what I started."

"Well, you have the wrong mongoose." Sunil lied backing away. "See I was bit by a diferent dog."

"How pathetic," The shepherd sneered. "You really think you can trick me into not killing you?"

"Well, that was the plan." Sunil replied sheepishly.

"Now I understand why you're on the streets alone. No one would want to own you." The dog said harshly.

"I had an owner," The mongoose retorted. "I just chose to run away."

"Oh really," the shepherd replied sarcasticly.

"I did! And for your information, I am a magician." With that Sunil muttered some words the shepherd didn't understand and disappeared into smoke.

In his place a girl appeared.

"Now where did that mongoose go?" The shepherd asked looking about him.

"I don't know." The girl answered.

**This chapter is really short. When I wrote this chapter in my journal, well I wanted it to end nicely. So Read and Review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sunil sighed in relief seeing that he was far away from that vicious dog. _'Yes! My switcheroo worked!' _But if he did switch places with someone, who did he do it with?

He didn't have to ask twice, for something green and scaly fell down on top of him. He moved to push off the whoever, untill the green one looked up and he met the eyes of his best friend.

"Who are you? Where is Blythe?" Vinnie asked leaning close to Sunil, seeing him as a stranger.

As the streetlight above them flickered to life, the gecko recognized his friend sitting under him. "Sunil.." his eyes suddenly filled with hatred. "Where have you been?! I've been so worried!"

"I'm sorry Vinnie, I just felt so-"

"It doesn't matter," Vinnie interupted, "What matters now is your safe. And..Uh..your under me.." He quickly climbed off the magician.

Sunil got up slowly, his cheeks red because of what just happened. "I..uh.." He looked away nervously.

Vinnie looked around him. "Okay, so where is..Wait, are you blushing?"

"No."

"You are, aren't you?" The gecko prodded.

"No," Sunil insisted, "I'm just..Shouldn't we find Blythe?"

"Vinnie? Sunil?"

They turned to see Blythe walking towards them. She kept calling their names hoping they would come out of the shadows. She finaly noticed them and ran over.

"Sunil!" She gasped, "Next time you are going to do the Old Switcheroo, tell the person you're gonna switch places with!"

Sunil nodded sheepishly. "I just wanted to escape that dog."

"Dog?" Vinnie asked turning to Sunil. "What dog? You didn't mention a dog."

"Nevermind that," Blythe interupted picking them up in her arms. "I have to get you back to the pet shop."

Without anymore words Blythe took them back to Littlest Pet Shop, where their owners had stayed most of the night.

Mrs. and Mr. Terrio were happy to have Sunil and Vinnie back in their arms. Although their owners were married Sunil still had the last name of Nevla.

Sunil was born with that name, so Katie, his owner, thought it was right to not change it. Sunil didn't mind losing his last name, but he knew his parents would dislike that.

John Terrio squeezed Vinnie tight. "I'm so happy to have you back! Now we can go home, and you can watch that scary movie with Sunil."

Katie shook her head. "Honey, it's been a long night and-" She held up Sunil and looked at him closely. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "T-there's a gash in his side!"

Everyone turned to her with wide eyes.

**Third chapter. Yay! Yes, this is a Vinnil story. Don' like, don't read. If you like, Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Vinnie paced in front of the vet's office. _'What's taking them so long?'_

Blythe watched him with interest. "Vinnie, it will be okay."

Hearing that, a fire started in the bottom of Vinnie's heart. "Okay? Okay?! He was attacked by a stray dog! He could have gotton rabies!"

Shocked by his own sudden outburst, Vinnie covered his mouth. After a few quiet seconds, the gecko finaly said; "I'm sorry, Blythe. I'm just so worried about him."

This feeling building up inside him, was so familiar but he couldn't put his scaly finger on it. But this burning can wait, he had to focus on his injured friend.

Meanwhile, Sunil sat still, while the vet wrapped bandages around his hips.

Sunil felt exposed laying on his stomache. _'Why do I have to lay like this?' _He knew this was better than laying on his back, being touched by...

He shook the thoughts away as the vet picked him up and handed him to his owner. The mongoose shook nervously. _'Why isn't she carrying me toward the exit?'_

"Now, I just need you to hold him still." The vet said turning around. In her hand was a needle.

Sunil paniced. No way was he going to let her give him a shot. _'She isn't going to..'_ He suddenly felt very drowsy, for she gave him the shot when he was stuck in his thoughts.

"That should knock him out for a few hours." Sunil heard the vet say before passing out.

* * *

Sunil awoke laying on his couch. He looked around. _'Oh, I'm home.'_

"Oh, you're awake."

Sunil turned to see Vinnie sitting beside him. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Instead, Vinnie said something for him. "So, you don't have rabies. That's good."

Sunil nodded, before getting pulled into his best friend's arms. He blushed uncontrollably.

"I'm so happy you're alright!" Vinnie cried into his mongoose buddy's ear, "I was so worried!"

Sunil smiled. His friend, who never addmited his feeling, actualy was worried. _'Vinnie was worried..about me!' _It was the best day of his life! Only if it could get any better.

Vinnie pulled away. "I promise to stay with you all day."

Even better.

Sunil smiled. "I get to spend the whole day with you?" He asked trying to stay calm. Spending the whole day with his best friend, who he secretly is in love with, is beyond perfect!

"Yea," Vinnie replied, "We can watch scary movies all day!"

Sunil whimpered. He didn't think he would have to endure hours and hours of horror.

Vinnie's heart lerched. He saw sadness and terror within his friend's yellow orbs. "But, if you want to do something else.."

The magician's smile returned. "Yay! I want to talk."

Vinnie's eyes narrowed. "Talk? Like what girls do?"

Sunil sighed. "If you want me to suffer-"

"No, no!" Vinnie interupted, "Talk. Talk is good."

The mongoose grinned. "Good. Let's talk about love."

"Love?" Vinnie gasped. The same burning he felt earlier at the vet surfaced once again. Could love be...? No, it can't be...could it? _'Am I..in love with my best friend?'_

"Vinnie? Are you okay?" Sunil asked waving his paw in his friend's face.

Vinnie broke away from his thoughts as Katie walked into the room and stopped in front of them.

"Be nice to Blythe, you two." She getting a nod from them. "Good. Bye." She left the apartment.

Blythe walked into the room with a plate of cut up mangos. She placed it down between them. "Welcome to mango madness!"

Sunil smiled weakly. He wasn't really into eating right now, but he didn't want to make Vinnie worry. He grabed a slice and popped it into his mouth. He smiled in delight.

Vinnie watched his friend happily. It was good to see him enjoying himself. "So, Sunil do you have a crush on anyone?"

Sunil's eyes widened. He swallowed before replieng, "W-why do you ask?"

"Well, you wanted to talk about love."

"Oh.." Sunil began rubing circles into the couch's cushions. "I just don't..have a crush." He faked a smile.

Vinnie sighed in disapointment. He was hoping for some gushy story of how he met some girl. Hearing that Sunil didn't like anyone made Vinnie's heart sink unexpectedly.

He gasped.

Sunil jumped back, shocked by Vinnie's sudden gasp. "A-are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Vinnie said quickly before jumping up. "I just have to check something." He motioned Blythe, who was sitting next to them, to follow.

Blythe followed him into the kitchen. "What is it Vinnie?"

Vinnie turned around and looked up at her. "I need advice."

**Chapter four! Yay! Go Vinnil! Read and Review, please. If you do I will give you a plate of Chocolate Cookies.**


End file.
